Rise Of The Sith
by FreddyG16
Summary: this is a one off story on how i think the sith came to be p.s i do not own star wars or any other lucas arts production


**Rise Of The Sith**

"Are they here?" said a very robotic voice,

"No, I only see bookcases and shelves" replied another, as the 2 droids marched off a man came out from behind one of the bookcases.

"Yoda, you can come out now, the coast is clear" as he said that a small green man came out of one of the shelves the furthest from the light.

"Master Fred, believe I do master khan located in the base she is" said a young Yoda.

"I think your right padowan, we should check it out" and as he said that master Fred grabbed his green lightsabre and make a circular hole in the floor "those scum will think twice before abducting a master Jedi such as khan" said Fred

"master, speak of people that way you should not, speaking of people in such a way the dark side can lead to" said a frightened Yoda, even mentioning the dark side frightened him.

"Yoda as your master you should have faith in me to have enough control to not stray from the Jedi order, Yoda you are powerful, your speed is second to none your whit is incredible and your skill with the force rivals my own, but I have the self control of an abstinent monk, I'll be fine" said the master Jedi as he skulked down the hall to see a beautiful woman in chains in a cell

"there she is Yoda, I'll distract the guards and you save khan" as he said that he put his sabre in his back pocket and put his hands up and said "excuse me, guards I am a Jedi

Knight of the republic and I surrender to your superior intellect" as he walked forward more and more the droids dropped they're guards and as Yoda with his incredible speed ran past he used the force to conjure his lightsabre and cut them in half but as he did so more and more droids came out "Yoda concentrate on getting khan to safety I will hold off the guards ok!" said Fred as he held off the droids

"yes master I will!" said the green man as he drew his sabre and cut the bars as well as the chains into pieces, "come with me you will master khan" said Yoda as the woman got up and went toward the stairs with Yoda

"Yoda, what is master Fred doing here? I made sure that the council didn't send a Jedi after me" said the furious woman.

"master Fred came here telling the council he isn't" said Yoda with a smile as he darted up the stairs "oh, battle droids" said Yoda as 5 battle droids stood in front of them, the battle droids were about 6 feet 5 with long sticks but when the sticks were turned on either side was coated in electricity.

"Yoda you will have to fight I haven't got my lightsabre" said master Khan as she stood back in an offensive position.

"yes master Khan" Yoda swiftly grabbed his sabre and ran furiously towards the battle droids, he swung his sabre fast and hard but they were blocking it, it was as if they saw him in slow motion or something, but either way 5 were too much for 1 padowan but they began to fight back and swing mercilessly but with his speed he was able to evade them but he was struck in the side by one of them and he fell losing his lightsabre in the process and the droid stood above Yoda with his staff pointed above him and said "goodbye pesky Jedi" but just before he trusted it into his chest the droid went crashing into a wall being destroyed in the process.

"I thought I told you to let me worry about the droids young one" said the master Jedi as he lifted his light sabre and swung lefts and rights, not only was he a master with his sabre but his knowledge of the force was incredible, when he swung his sword he used the force to strengthen the blow and in minutes he destroyed all the droids "Yoda, you have to use your brain during battle with battle droids they are fast and more cunning than other droids" he said as he panted.

"sorry I am master, underestimated the enemy I did" said a saddened Yoda, as he walked along side his master.

"its alright Yoda being a padowan is about learning from your mistakes and improving yourself" Yoda jumped into his cruiser and was told he would be met up with and Fred escorted Khan into his cruiser "I'm so glad your safe, I thought I'd lost you my love" Fred said with a look of joy on his face.

"I thought I'd never see you again Fred, I'm so glad you came to save me" Khan said with a cheery expression on her face.

"do you still have the secrets of the separatists you got when you were caught?" said Fred as he made a swift turn.

" I ate it but luckily my race can regurgitate things if we swallow them right" she said will the look of accomplish people have when they complete they're objective

**The next month in the council room **

"well I see you decided to disobey us Fred and go and rescue Khan by yourself, im not disappointed in you for saving her Fred im disappointed you did it without consulting us and with out calling for backup you put yourself and your padowan in danger" said an old man in a chair.

"I understand master Tuck, I apologise for my insubordination, it won't happen again" said Fred in an ego damaging tone.

"no its happened far too many times to go unchecked I am afraid the other council members feel you need to be punished so we are demoting you to knight" said the old man in a saddened tone.

"who will take my place as master?" said Fred in an angry but puzzled tone.

"after Yoda did the trials we found that he has the highest score in the history for a padowan and we see it fitting to make him a master in your place" said the old man.

"WHAT!" shouted a furious Fred he wanted to become the leader of the council so he could change the rule of marriage and make his and Khans love forbidden no more but now he has no chance in becoming the council leader and it made him very angry, the hate only got deeper when he found out it was master Shoo that insisted Fred be punished but Shoo was not a friend of Fred's in fact he was waiting for this opportunity so he could become the leader of the council for his own selfish gain and it gave Fred a rage like no other and he heard a voice in his head, feel the hatred, use your anger as a weapon, destroy Shoo!. He was frightened by this but he also felt more powerful somehow.

"Fred! Watch your mouth while addressing a master, its not your place to judge our decision now leave and do not use that tone to a master again!" shouted the old man.

**Several months later**

"Excuse me master Khan would you like to have dinner" said 'Shoo in a sinister voice.

"Shoo you know its against the rules for Jedi to date one another" but as she finished Shoo replied.

"So did Fred but it didn't stop him from sleeping with you did it?" he said he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a corridor and smacked her across the mouth "if your not careful I will hurt you for real next time, now do as I say!" Khan knowing the Jedi were on a mission she released her sabre giving Khan a small cut on the cheek but he also drew his sabre and they struck one another "this is treason against an important master you know, I could have you executed for this treachery" he said as he swung his sabre.

"I wont let you force yourself on me just because Fred isn't here to keep you in check you vile creature, your not a Jedi your just scum" she hissed as she too swung her lightsabre at him but as she did he trusted his sabre through her heart.

"Oh my god, what have I done…I've taken the life of a master" Shoo said to himself as he cried.

"Khan!, Khan!" shouted Fred as he turned to see her dead on the floor next to Shoo, he bent down and held her tight, "how could this happen" he said with tears rolling down his eyes "you, you did this didn't you Shoo, you killed her!" Fred said as small bit of electricity came from his finger tips, the voice in his head became louder and louder it was chanting, AVENGE HER!, he grabbed his sabre and held it high.

"no please, I only did It because…the council wanted her dead she turned on the Jedi" he said in an attempt to save his own skin and the voice in Fred's head got louder, KILL THE COUNCIL!, and he said "are you sure the council ordered you to?" and Shoo replied with "yes" "then I will destroy them as well" and he stabbed Shoo through the heart.

Later 3 of the council member found the remains and informed everyone but Yoda could not be reached so they had to make due but as the 3 council members came from in the doors they saw Fred sitting in the leaders seat and he zapped each one with an huge bold of lightning and they were killed instantly but more came and more fell before Fred but then master tuck came through the doors and said "Fred! What are you doing?" and Fred replied with "I'm no longer Fred I am now and always will be Darth vicious and I am no longer Jedi now I am Sith" and with that he struck his sabre through master Tuck and like the others he fell but as he did this Yoda stepped in to see his master kill a master and struck him with a wall of force sending Darth vicious into a wall but he stood and said "I'm happy to see you as well old friend, Yoda you're the only person I can trust, join me and together we can create peace and help the galaxy prosper under one supreme empire, you and I together as the rulers looking after our empire" he said hoping for his old padowan to join him.

"how can you call what you have done justice? You killed ll the masters and now they are gone and you ended they're lives, you are no Jedi" said Yoda as he circled his old master.

"your right I am now Sith, I have surpassed even master Tuck and you can join me" but as he finished his sentence Yoda struck him with his sabre but Fred blocked and blew him back with the force and jumped to wards Yoda and trusted his sabre into the ground next to Yoda as he missed but Yoda sent him back with the force and cut off Fred's arm then Fred said "now you will feel my divine justice for yourself Yoda" as he zapped Yoda with all the power of the dark side but Yoda was able to concentrate it into a small ball and fired it back at him with his own force and this passed through his chest leaving him dying on the floor Fred said as he was dying, there will be a boy who will bring balance to the force then died and Yoda fell to his knees and cried.

As the weeks went on Yoda did his best as the leader of the council making new knights into council members but he had buried all the dead masters except for one he had Fred cremated and his ashes scattered into space for the hopes of the Sith to be destroyed for ever.


End file.
